


Bathe

by impressmyism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Blood Bathing talk, Brief mention of Dolarhyde, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Season 3, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Voyeurism, basic Hannigram smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism
Summary: Will cannot sleep. Hannibal helps with that. Basically smut set post 3x13 aka The Wrath of the Lamb, close to two years after.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Bathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, merely borrowing them. They do belong to Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, NBC (at the moment?), etc.

He couldn’t sleep.    
  
It wasn’t new, this idea of sleeping in bed that provided comfort but his thoughts were running a hundred miles. It didn’t shut off. How could it after he experienced an inhuman amount of bliss and pleasure all by one man who was asleep in a room down the hall.   
  
It was late, three seventeen in the morning and Will Graham was awake. How he was even functioning was an entirely different subject matter. The landscape outside the house was quiet, eerily quiet. The house was a bit secluded, near the water which was within arms reach. Some animals he could hear through the window but just a stillness. It felt as if he was on stage, in a play, and the audience had stopped to listen into their world, into their secrets. He and Hannibal had been on the run or as Will lied to himself, hiding, for almost a year and a half. He didn’t understand how Hannibal managed to do it but he did it. 

He reflected back on those moments of being shocked by the cold water, filling up his lungs, mixed with fresh red blood. He wanted to drown and never resurface to confront his emotions, his actions. Just die and let it go. Let it be washed away.   
  
That never happened.    
  
And all of his innermost demons came out one by one. Pent up anger, loneliness, despite his desire to want to be alone, and of all things, that dreaded “l” word he sometimes pretends to not hear when Hannibal uses it. It almost sounds like a weapon from Hannibal’s lips. He knows what to say and when to say it to break his walls down. He was frequently trying to rebuild them as easily as Hannibal threw them away.   
  
Will tensed up a bit as he felt eyes on him. He always felt like he was prey.   
  
“Will.” Hannibal’s voice was lower, slightly hoarse.    
  
“Afraid I left?” Will asked in response, not turning around, not giving Hannibal his attention. The moon had grabbed it instead. Full moon, bright, shining. Will found himself bathing in its light. It was the source of making Will feel as though he was regenerating new energy. Enough to make it through the night.   
  
“Never. At least not anymore.” Hannibal had stepped closer and used his hands to entrap Will in the position. His lips lightly grazed Will’s bare shoulder. Small traces of kisses from shoulder up to neck brought Will out of his moonlight daze. Will, once again, being forced to confront his conflicting emotions, shuddered, releasing the tension that was briefly present in his shoulders. “Will you let me have you again?” Hannibal’s voice sent shivers down Will’s spine, moving just ever so slightly to realize two things: Hannibal was semi hard and he was also naked. All Will had to shield himself were the silk pajama pants that Hannibal offered him when they first arrived in Spain.    
  
Will muffled his moan that wanted to come from his lips but was suppressed. “Will, speak to me.”   
  
“How do you do that?” Will questioned, closing his eyes. His face remained straight forward, the mood reflecting his new look. More facial hair sculpted around his jawline, his signature brown hair was darker and if you looked quickly, it looked raven.   
  
“How do I do what, dear Will?” Hannibal was now resorting to a taunt.    
  
“Just pretend everything’s normal.” Will said, gasping when Hannibal’s right hand started to trail down his chest, thumb grazing over one nipple.    
  
“Everything _is_ normal. We’re here, you and me, alive. The dragon’s no more, we bathed in his blood together. It all happened and now we blend in with everyone else, pretend that our lives are as normal as theirs.” Hannibal said in between his lips touching every inch of available skin that his lips could reach. “But the question still remains, will you let me have you again? Will you let me _touch_ you again?”    
  
Hannibal’s hand rested right at the waistband of the pajama pants that he gifted Will. He wasn’t going to make the move unless Will said the magic word: yes.   
  
Will wanted more, _needed_ more. His desires seemed to never flee now that Hannibal had basically freed him. “Hannibal,” Will groaned as his own cock had started to harden, a tent in his pants was developing. “Hannibal, please.”   
  
“What’s the word I’m looking for?” Hannibal was now being an asshole.   
  
“Yes.” The other man gritted the word in between his teeth and felt the world fall under his feet once Hannibal’s hand gripped the waist, yanking the material down to expose Will’s cock. It was warm, a little slick from its precum. Hannibal used his other arm, the strength, to hold Will straight up against him, gripping him as his other hand slowly began to stroke and pump him. His lips marking on Will’s pale skin. Teeth grazing, Will’s hands holding onto Hannibal, and the other man was in control.   
  
The room began to feel hot. It was filling itself up with the moans and blissful sound. Hannibal’s available hand let’s Will go, pushing him up further against the window and even if nowhere was there to see, there was a voyeuristic play at their sexual encounters.   
  
Will groaned and bit down his bottom lip. His hand moved to rest behind Hannibal’s toned body, resting on the hip. But his fingers were definitely close to gripping an ass cheek.    
  
His cock ached and wanted release so badly. Fingers gripping his pulsing yet full balls, a thumb pressing against the head, back to pumping and stroking at a steady pace, only to quicken. Will’s moans grew louder and more frequent, his head cradling in between Hannibal’s neck and shoulder. “Please.” The other man released Will’s cock, igniting some kind of a whine from him before fingers were shoved into his eager mouth, wetting them and then back to being wrapped around his cock. Hannibal bit down on Will’s neck, breaking the skin, wanting to permanently mark him as to say mine. He gripped Will around the neck, his eyes focused on the man writhing and wanting to see him come undone again. It had only been a few short hours since they were in bed together and Hannibal had will gripping the sheets underneath him, legs and knees up. Now, Hannibal’s hunger was never satisfied. And Will was falling deeper and deeper into their existence.   
  
“I’m going to…” Will trailed off as his orgasm heightened its peak. He felt breathless before he gasped in pleasure, gasping loud as he came and came hard, seeing white. The white, sticky substance covered Hannibal’s fingers, but he continued to use it to continue to stroke him, not letting Will rest.   
  
With a swift movement, Will had been turned around and pressed up against the window, feeling its cool glass against his bare ass. A rough, passionate kiss was shared, Will barely got the chance to register that lips were on his before Hannibal had dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around him. “Fuck,” Will’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. Barely seeing, his hips started to move, his cock going in and out of a Hannibal suction, his eyes up grazing at the man he was giving pleasure too.    
  
“Control me, Will.” Hannibal said, dropping his cock out of his mouth before taking it back in, tasting. Will knew what he meant and with both hands, he gripped the growing hair of Hannibal, and kept Hannibal steady as he thrust himself in and out of his eager mouth. It was so wet, so sticky. Hannibal hand played with will balls, cradling them once again. He wanted to see him come again, he wanted to see him tremble and collapse again. It didn’t take long for Will to come this time. Hannibal barely gagged, holding and breathing through his nose, the substance shooting down his throat. It felt… _spiritual_.   
  
Will let Hannibal go, stumbling a bit. Hannibal, still gazing up at Will, licked his lips and swallowed all that was left of him. Will’s cock grew limp, his body sweaty.    
  
Reaching out, the unsteady man pulled Hannibal up off his knees, pressing his lips to his. The kiss was lazy yet their tongues met, Hannibal sharing the saltiness with Will, who welcomed it. “Mm, my dearest Will, I love you.” He said it again, the “l” word that Will struggled so hard to accept. The look in his eyes, the overwhelming amount of feelings pawing at his heart and throat. He _knew_ Hannibal craved to hear those words. Will instead traced over Hannibal’s facial features; the jawline, the rough facial hair from not shaving for days, the lips that were just sucking him off minutes ago.    
  
“Take me to bed, Hannibal.”   
  
Hannibal’s lips pursed into a straight line. It was too late, early in the day to debate with Will. Instead, he cleaned Will up to wear his bottoms but in the midst of Will settling in the bed, on top of the best sheets of silk he could buy, Will whispered the words of “I love you”, clinging to Hannibal’s middle.    
_   
I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Hannibal or smut in years and I missed it. This was mostly for fun. Thanks for reading and I'm at tumblr as impressionism so stop by to say hi!


End file.
